


I can't sleep until I feel your touch

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I write a lot of Adrien POV but idk why, Mostly fluff though, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepless nights, They're 17, i just love these two, light angst i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien huffed. After cuddling with Marinette so often on her chaise and falling asleep while watching movies, he'd grown accustomed to the feeling of having her in his arms, heat radiating off her body, while they slept. He had already tried hugging his pillow. It didn't work. He needed his Lady.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	I can't sleep until I feel your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I just want fluff, ok? I've been writing a lot of angst lately, so fluff was just what I needed. (I love these two dorks, dude.)
> 
> The title is from the song "Blinding Lights" by The Weeknd.

Adrien Agreste had a problem. He couldn't sleep.

Groaning, he turned to his side, glaring at his windows and the few lights outside of it. He was used to having trouble sleeping, that was nothing new. He was also used to longing, he'd longed for Ladybug for many years. But this, this was different.

Adrien huffed. After cuddling with Marinette so often on her chaise and falling asleep while watching movies, he'd grown accustomed to the feeling of having her in his arms, heat radiating off her body, while they slept. He had already tried hugging his pillow. It didn't work. He needed his Lady.

Plagg was already asleep, getting him to wake up would probably not work. And if he did wake up, he'd be too annoyed to transform, and using force would only cause trouble. He didn't want to bother Marinette, but he figured, she was a heavy sleeper, if she was awake, she would reply to a text, if she wasn't, she'd see it in the morning.

Adrien grabbed his phone, typing a quick text to Marinette to see if she was awake. To his surprise, she was. A few texts later, she was on her way to his house. He smiled. Maybe his luck was turning. Or maybe it was just that night.

Hearing a quiet tap against his window, he scrambled out of bed to let his girlfriend in. He offered her his hand, knowing that she didn't need the help, but feeling the need to help her out anyway. She took his hand, gently dropping down to the ground. Once he closed the window again and turned to her, he thought his heart would stop beating.

She had detransformed and was looking up at him, hair windswept, a small, shy smile playing at her lips as she whispered a breathless, "Hey."

It took him a second to realize his silence might've been concerning. "U-uh, hi." 

_How eloquent._

"So..."

Right. She wanted to know why he so urgently needed to see her. Thinking about it, it was just an impulsive, late night decision. But Chat Noir was impulse, so she was used to it right? Would she get annoyed? 

"Um, right." It felt so stupid to tell her the reason he had needed to see her, but it was better than leaving her hanging. "Well, you see, it's kinda silly," he chuckled nervously. Gosh, it was so stupid. "I kinda couldn't sleep, and I think it's because I'm so used to holding you now," he glanced up at her, tentatively, "I know, it's stupid, I--"

She cut him off with a quick kiss, "I'm so glad I wasn't the only one."

He stared at her numbly. He wasn't sure if it was the after affects of the kiss or her words, but either way it left him in a daze. But her kisses and sweet, honest words always did. He was usually the one to be saying loving words to her, so when she did, it always caught him off guard. And she always liked to spring surprise kisses on him, not that he minded.

She giggled, snapping him out of his daze and back to reality. "Of course you're not the only one," he murmured, his voice unexpectedly low. He delighted in the flush that lit up in her cheeks. He loved when he made her blush.

He moved to his couch, gesturing for her to sit down while he looked for a blanket. None of his blankets were very homey, and unlike Marinette's cozy room, his was giant and cold. Remembering the recently washed blanket that Marinette had made him a few months prior, he grabbed it off a high shelf in his closet.

Smiling giddily as he walked back to couch, his heart nearly stopped again when he saw Marinette's hair was down. She knew he liked it when it was down, he always told her she looked even more gorgeous like that, but truth be told, whenever she did have her hair down, he thought he would spontaneously combust. Feeling himself warm as he settled beside her, Adrien couldn't help but press a kiss to her head. She squeaked, surprised by the gesture, but she couldn't blame him for her irresistiblity.

Once they were settled, her in his arms, her breath hot on his collar bone as she rested her head on his chest, his hand playing with her hair, Adrien felt at peace. She looked up at him, big, infinitely blue eyes piercing into his emerald ones, smiling softly. He leaned down, giving her a good night kiss. She smiled against his lips before they pulled back, and he couldn't help but feel like that was the way he would want to fall asleep every night.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, losing himself in the way her heartbeat matched his, and the soft snore that came from her. That was the way it was meant to be. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing from Adrien's POV?? Like, I have no clue if guys act like this when they like someone, but like, he's the sweet, I-love-you-so-much-it-hurts type of guy, so I think this how be how he is in love? What do you guys think??


End file.
